


Angsty kids

by GalexyGoo



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalexyGoo/pseuds/GalexyGoo
Summary: This is just a story involving my friend's and i's original characters, it's a completely original thing between us, and its called 'The Angsty Kids' cause they are, indeed, angsty kids (even though some of them are actually adults)staring oc's: Dakota and Jennysuporting oc's: Zooma, Teddiementioned oc's: Tyler, Tammie, Eddie, Nathaniel, Trinity, Mike, Daniel, Awebreeenjoy!  0u0





	Angsty kids

It has been two years and three months in counting ever since Dakota went to film her movie. she said she would be back. I saw the pain in her eyes when she left me at the airport that day to go to Las Angelis. she tells me over and over again how much I mean to her. I just, I don't know, something inside me didn't think the same way at the time. especially when she left me. right before she asked me to marry her. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. after all we have been through. just to claim me like that, even knowing well before that she was leaving me. leaving me to wonder what will happen. what could have been. just to get my mind off of the whole "fiasco" some friends of mine decided to take me out tomorrow night to a band called 'Nothing More'. and that's just all I want from these crummy two years... nothing more.

the evening slowly began to fade once more after a long day of fixing other people's vehicles. night came sooner than expected. when I punched out my card there stood Teddie and Zooma, scooting around the shop waiting for me. "you ready to go?" Teddie asked trying to control the eagerness in his tone of voice. I raised my eyebrow at him. "im not going out anywhere in this." I said gesturing towards my greased work suit and my round owl glasses I use only in the shop. It's not a pretty sight, but it gets the job done. "your absolutely right Jenny." Said Teddie as he face palmed himself. Zooma began to jingle his keys gaining our attention. He looked at me and nudged his head to the door. "great idea Zooma!" Teddy exclaimed. "let him drive you home to freshen up. We will met back at the entrance of our destination when you're ready." Teddie instructed as he guided me out the door with Zooma following right behind us. Teddie hopped into his car then looked back at Zooma and I, tapping at his watch reminding us not to be late to the show, after that teddy took off.

We eventually make it back to my place where I decided to take my sweet time getting into the house, washing up, and pick out my cloths to match my mood. Light and faded. I didn't get what all the hubbub was about with this very event the guys where dying for me to go to. It's not like Dakota was coming home anytime soon... is she? I shook the image and feelings away before I drain myself into not going to this thing at all. I sauntered through the halls to see Zooma on the living room couch, enjoying the Netfix and soda I put out for him for having to put up with me. He stood up slowly when I entered the room. "thanks" he chirped holding up the liter of soda, that was almost gone. We eventually made our way out the door and to the destination. We saw Teddie, Tyler, Tammie, Eddie, Nathaniel, Trinity, Mike, Daniel, and even Awebree as we pulled up. I met most of them at least once or twice. They, and a few others where there ready to go into the doors. Zooma and I got out of the car to meet up with the rest of them. Teddie was on the phone, when he saw us coming he frantically ended the conversation. "my friends! Go ahead in I will meet with you shortly inside." He said showing us the door. Everything seemed so rushed, it was as if it was draining my being just being there, but I had to suck it up, for my friends at least. Teddie made his way in like he said, however he was still on the phone. I couldn't help but notice that his gaze stayed fixed on the side of the stage, as if he was coordinating something to someone backstage. Fat chance that will ever happen. Then again... the lights began to flash as the speakers blared the performers' opening. After five songs or so I convinced myself to bail. Just then teddy stopped me "where are you going?" He yelled over the music "home." I said, not bothering if he could hear me or not. "hay!" He spun me around to meet one of his serious faces "you should really stay till the end, yeah?" He said as the music begin to fade out. "tch. Fine." I huffed. I stayed, trying not to fall apart.

All day and all night, each and every day I couldn't stop myself from thinking of her... I want to move on but I couldn't, i can't. Everything around me felt like empty space, cold, and distant from reality. All I could hear was her voice. She was singing. Singing a song we listed to before named 'Jenny'. I looked up to see her, Dakota, on stage. I couldn't believe it. She seemed nervous at first. Teddie startled me as he grabbed my shoulder to tell me something. "she came back for you, you know. She really dose love you and if I were you, I would never give something... someone, like that up." He said. And he was right. I couldn't help but smile at her. She would go out of her way to do something like this for me. She looked at me with wide eyes and a corny grin on her face, as she took the chorus with passion. She was speaking to me threw the song, some parts were questionable but everything was crystal clear. the entire time she was singing she was looking at me, and only me. I jumped a bit when she used my name. Although it was a part of the song my heart still skipped a beat. The song was almost over, I could tell. Dakota decided to make her way through the crowd to me! My entire face started to heat up knowing all eyes are going to be on the both of us now. I looked to everyone else for some help, advice, anything to explain what is going on and why I feel ten times lighter than before, but this time I liked it. She then reached her hand out towards me as she continued singing, mouthing 'I love you' right before the last phrase in the song. I began to tear up uncontrollably so as she ended the song. "I'll be with you through it all." she sang as the song rang out into a close. everyone went crazy, cheering so loudly that i couldn't think anymore. Dakota came close to me and wiped the tears away form my face. she pulled me on stage apart from the crowd so everyone could see us. my heart was racing, the sound of my own heart was deafening in my ears now. Dakota began swaying looking to me and back at the crowd and back to me again. i slowly followed her gaze to the crowd and they seemed to all have the same expression of anticipation on each and every face. i was confused as to why. i slowly turned back to Dakota who was on the floor in an all too familiar pose. as soon as she spoke the pounding in my chest stopped. "I wanna do this right. for you." Dakota said as she took a deep breath. "Jenny DeCarlos, the one and only love of my life. i know we had our rough, ROUGH, times. and we made many mistakes. but being with you was no mistake. and i'd never regretted being with you. not then, not now, not ever!... what i'm trying to say is. Jenny... w-will, y-you mar-" before she could finish my lips were seamlessly fitted on hers, my arms around her neck. tears welled up even more as i parted and nodded yes vigorously. Dakota frantically took me into her arms and fumbled to put the gorgeous ring on my finger. "I love you." we both said to each other as the crowd went crazy again! Teddie and Zooma both bounced on stage and lifted us up in celebration. this was the beginning of something entirely new.

**Author's Note:**

> song: Jenny - Nevermore
> 
> make sure to check out my friends POV here https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899891/chapters/24230700


End file.
